Coming Home
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Summary: Spencer and Toby have been dating for over a year; they finally decide to take the next step…what if that causes too many steps too far? Spencer disappears. What happens when a new A is harassing Spencer? Will she return to Toby? I don't own pretty little Liars
1. Part 1

**Hey Guys! So this is one of my many attempts of a Spoby Fic. Hopefully this one goes somewhere! Please review and don't judge by first chapters (they always suck)**

**Summary: Spencer and Toby have been dating for over a year; they finally decide to take the next step…what if that causes too many steps too far? Spencer disappears. I don't own pretty little Liars**

**Spencer's POV**

I walked through town holding my boyfriend of over a year's hand. We were headed to meet the group we finally took down A and life was actually getting…well easier…I could be with Toby in the open, oh and we were graduating next month!

"What are you thinking about?" Toby tested

"Life." I grinned

"It's perfect because you're in it." He kissed my hand

We walked in silence to the brew. "Hey guys!" We greeted everyone there

Emily, Aria, Hanna, and, Caleb that was our gang now…I mean it was still us girls, but we had our guys too. The singles were Emily, and Aria. Ezra was still recovering in the hospital.

"Graduation is almost here!" Hanna bounced in

"Calm down Han." We all laughed

**Toby's POV**

Later that night Spencer and I were sitting on the couch holding each other close. "I love you Tobes." Spencer said

"I love you too, Spencer…" I started and she kissed me

We kissed until we made our way to my bedroom…

.

.

.

.

.

.Let's keep it G rated here kids. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up feeling someone sleeping next to me. I looked over to see the love of my life sleeping peacefully next to me. I can't imagine life without her.

I turn to prop up and look at her. "You're staring at me."

"Admiring your beauty."

"It's creepy…" she whined

"It's romantic."

"It's Saturday right?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, we can lay here all day if you want."

"Mmmm…I would love that…but I can't…I have to go to work…" she pouted

"Then get up and go get ready." I pushed her out of bed

**6 Weeks Later**

**Spencer's POV**

This changes my whole life…Toby's life is going to be over…he can't find out about this…no one can. I hurried out of the bathroom, shoving the test as deep into my bag as possible. I began to grab a few clothes enough to last for a few weeks until I could…well I could figure life out. I couldn't tell anyone about this…not now…maybe when…they are older.

I'm pregnant. Toby's Child was growing inside of me right now…this was our baby, our son or daughter. No Spencer snap out of it…you are keeping this baby, but you can't convince yourself that toby will love this child. I heard the phone ring and I looked over and saw it was Toby calling…

I remember the first time we were together…

_We sat on my chair making out, a heated make-out session indeed_

"_Are you sure?" he asked_

_ "Yes…" I whispered_

_ HE picked me up and ever so gently laid me on the bed…_

The constant ringing threw me from the moment. "Hello…" I coughed

"Hey, Spence you okay?" my boyfriend asked

"Yeah sorry. Just studying." I lied

"For what? Graduation?"

"Well you know, I need to practice my walk and everything." I laughed it off

"You sure you're okay Spence?" He asked again

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just didn't get much sleep." I lied once again

"Okay, well meet me at the Brew in 20 okay?"

"I'll be there." I smiled

A text chirped in just as I hung up.

_**Leave town now, or Toby won't even see another day. –A**_

I dropped the phone out of my hand and grabbed my bag and chargers and laptop. Anything I could need. Some more clothes and I threw on a black hoodie and hurried down to the car. I started the car and backed out of the driveway and headed as far from Rosewood as I could get.

I drove 6 hours south and stopped at a motel. "Are you happy A!?" I yelled safe in my car. I let the tears come then hurried into the motel seeing the storm start. I met the lady at the front desk. "Spencer Cavanaugh."

"Yes, there's a reservation in here for you. Room A." she smiled and handed me a key

A was everywhere…and nowhere…I thought as my phone beeped.

_**Good Choice Hastings, little peanut will thank you one day. -A**_

I shuttered at the words…was it just me A was after now?

My phone began to ring. My heart said answer it…but my head said don't. "Hello?"

"Spencer! Where are you?! Why haven't you answered any of my texts? You were supposed to meet me hours ago."

"Toby…I…" I wiped the falling tears "I'm sorry…"

"Spencer why are you sorry?"

"I have to go now." I told him

"Spencer no! I love you…"

"I love you…" I hit end

_"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…"_

The words echoed in my heart. I put on the long sleeved blue shirt that I'd had for years…Toby's shirt. I curled up in bed and held my arms around my abdomen. "You're safe. I'll make sure of it." I whispered

**Toby's POV**

"She has to be missing for 24 hours Toby. Besides, she probably just took a trip to the lake house to get away." Mrs. Hastings told me

"I don't think she's there. I think someone has her."

"With her car? Be realistic Toby." Her parents chuckled

I left their house and dialed her number again…voicemail. "Hey Spencer…Please call me, I need to know what's going on, we are all worried about you…I love you…please come home, or tell me where you are. I really do love you Spence. Always." I sighed and hung up

**A/N: Hey guys! First chapter! Please favorite and review! I really want to continue 3 reviews at least?**


	2. Part 2

**Spencer's POV **

'Welcome to Florida!' The sign read. I was officially in Florida. As far from Rosewood as I could get I got a text from A with an address to go to. It was In Orlando. Once I got there I saw it was a house. "What are you doing A?"

"You must be Mrs. Michelle Cavanaugh." A realtor said

"Um. Yes." I said

"Here is the deed. It's paid off and all you need are the keys. It's fully furnished. Whoever wanted you to have this place really loved you." She smiled laying her hand on her baby bump

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 4 months." She grinned

"6 weeks." I told her

"Congratulations! I have other clients so I must go. Here are the keys. Enjoy!"

I walked into this house. It was 2 bedroom 2 bathrooms. It was beautiful.

"I see you like it. Check peanuts room. -A"

I went in to see the rocking chair toby made me...I almost lost it, but my baby...our baby will always know him now. "Thanks A…" I said. I was thanking the enemy? What?

I Set my bag on the queen size bed and looked at the empty side that should be Toby's side…with him lying there next to me…next to our child. I turned my phone on for the first time since I last talked to Toby. I had over 40 messages from the girls, and 30 from Toby. 19 missed calls from Toby.

_"Hey Spencer…Please call me, I need to know what's going on, we are all worried about you…I love you…please come home, or tell me where you are. I really do love you Spence. Always."_

Hearing his voice made me want to jump in the car and drive all the way back to Rosewood and never let him let me go.

I unpacked my bag and laid on the bed with Toby's shirt clinging to my body. I made a doctor's appointment, for tomorrow morning, I needed as much sleep as I could get.

**Toby's POV**

Spencer has been missing for 2 weeks and no one has done anything about it. I missed my Spencer…I tried to trace her phone, her car, everything…but I got nothing. She was gone…

The love of my life gone forever…I opened the drawer and shoved the box kn. The ring box…the engagement ring…the commitment. Spencer couldn't have left me…wouldn't have, unless she was forced. I know. We'd gone through this before.

There was a knock on the door. I answered it, allowing Hanna, Aria and Emily to come in. "Anything yet?" Hanna asked

"Nothing…" I sighed

Something we hadn't heard in a long time suddenly was heard again. Hanna, Aria and Emily's phones went off at once

_"Don't worry your pretty heads about Spencer. She's safe. –A"_

They read aloud feeling scared. "A has her? Is A going to torture us forever now?" Aria asked

"I don't know…but I'm more worried about Spencer than us. Knowing A has something to do with her disappearing is more fighting than trying to frame us for Ali's murder."

"Guys." We all turned to see Ali standing in the doorway

"You got the text too?" they asked

"Yes. But I think I got more than you did…" she said reading her text _"There's a reason Spencer ran. Toby's the only one who knows. See you on the other side Lover boy. –A" _

"Well that's fighting…" I mumbled

"We'll figure this out Toby. You have the four of us and Caleb."

"But where is SPENCER." I yelled slamming my fists against the wall creating a hole

"Toby…you need to stay calm." Alison said

"No!" I screamed at her

"Let's go Ali." Hanna said pulling the girls to the door

"Get out!" I yelled slamming the door behind her

I will find you Spencer. Like it or not.

**7 Month's Later**

**Spencer's POV**

"You have your daddy's eyes little guy." I watched my son slowly wake up and look up at me

"I love you baby boy." I smiled and laid him in the co-sleeper next to my bed. I grabbed his hand gently and we laid there just looking at each other. 3 days old and he had my heart. Just as Toby will always…

"My sweet baby boy, your daddy and you will meet one day I promise…he may never know he's got a son, but you'll know him. I promise you that."

The baby just stared at me eyes beginning to close again. "Goodnight my little boy."

**A/N: A shorter Chapter the next one starts the real story! Ohhh and Name reveal! Hahahahahahaha **

**Review! Love you guys! **

**Write ya later!**


	3. 5 Years Later

**5 Years Later**

**Spencer's POV**

"Jared come on, we need to get you to school." I called into the living room where my Kindergartener was probably putting toys in his bag

I hurried in with a banana and a yogurt for him seeing him trying to tie his shows. "Momma…I need help…" he sighed defeated. I tied his shoes quickly and raced to the car buckling him up. Once at the school I got him inside, where the office worker took him back to his classroom.

Then I made my way to the Brew. Yes, I was back in Rosewood, me Spencer Hastings and Jared Toby Marshall were back in Rosewood…staying with Jenna…

I ran into Jenna in Florida just before Jared 2nd birthday, she knows everything; she knows he's Toby's she knows about A. Everything. I haven't seen anyone since I moved back, but I was bound to soon. "Can I get a decaf please?" I heard a familiar voice

"Melissa?" I turned to face my sister

"Spencer! You're back? Where have you been?" she looked as if she actually cared

"I…I'm back, I've been traveling." I lied

"Mom and dad will be thrilled your back!"

"Melissa…I can't see them right now. I…I have a secret."

"So do I. I'm pregnant." She smiled

"Congratulations!" I hugged her "and married?"

"Yes, 3 years. Brandon, this will be our first."

We finished up; I grabbed my coffee and headed to the house. Toby's old house, it was kind of weird turning Toby's bedroom, into our son's room…but it's not like any of his stuff was still there. "Hey Jenna." I walked in seeing her baking cookies. **(Jenna is not blind in this story.)**

"Hey." She smiled "Can I pick my favorite person up from his first day of school?"

"Sure…I need to go…do something."

"Spence…you need to let him approach you…" Jenna warned "Come with me to get _your _son." She offered

"Fine." I mumbled wanting nothing more than to see Toby after all these years

We got in the car and headed to the school, we went in the office to see none other than my son sitting in the office head down. "He is so his father's child." I mumbled to Jenna. She snickered

"Can I help you?" the woman who escorted him this morning asked

"Can you tell me what Jared is doing up here?" Jenna asked gesturing to the boy in the chair

"I'll call his teacher for you Ms. Marshall."

We took a seat next to my son. "Ms. Marshall?" a very very familiar voice said

"Aria?" I looked away from my son and up at his teacher

"Spencer? Jenna?" she gasped

**Aria's POV**

Once all the students were gone We took the meeting to my classroom, where Jared worked on a coloring page quietly. "Let's get to the point…what did he do?" Spencer asked

"Well…Jenna is it okay to speak in front of her seeing as he's your son?" I asked

"Actually…" Jenna started

"I'm his mother." Spencer stated

"He threw dust and rocks at another child because they knocked over his sand castle." I said shocked at Spencer's outburst

"Oh my gosh…" Spencer started to cry

Jenna whispered in her ear. "Momma?" the small child approached his mom "Momma don't cry."

"Momma's okay baby boy…go finish your picture we're going to go home soon." She kissed his head

"Okay momma. I love you."

"I love you too, Jared."

I watched her interacted and I couldn't help but feel jealous. "Jenna can you take Jared home and watch him for me. I'll be home soon." She asked

"Yeah. Of course. We can get dinner ready. "Jenna hugged her and took the boy

"whose is he? Yours or Jenna's." I asked

"He's mine." She conformed

I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of her…I may be Mrs. Fitz, and for 2 years now…we've been trying to have a child for over a year…but the only thing that happened was a miscarriage.

"So…I see you are Mrs. Fitz now…how is Ezra?" she asked

"Dead…" I whispered

"Then why are you a Fitz?"

"I married Wes. We started at just grieving when Ezra had the accident…we slowly began to heal…but we fell in love…and now…well we marred and happy. We…we want a family, but…it's just not happening." I told her wiping a fallen tear for my lost child

"We can catch up later Aria…I'm sorry, but Jared is waiting on me." Spencer hurried out of the school

"See you soon Spence…." I mumbled

**Toby's POV**

"Toby we've been dating 2 ½ years…why can't we…you know?" my girlfriend Shannon asked me while we sat on my couch…the same couch Spencer and I… Don't go there Toby, it's been 5 years.

"I want to wait, is that so wrong babe?" I asked her

"Toby, are you really saying you've never done it with anyone?" she asked

"Yes." I lied

"Toby…come on. I saw the way you looked at her."

"Who?" I asked

"Spencer." She said

"When did you see Spencer and I?" I asked confused

"When you first invited me over…You still had pictures of the two of you up. The way looked in those pictures…you nave look at me like that. Why?"

"Spencer and I went through a lot to obtain that relationship, you and I haven't been through anything like Spencer and I went through." I told her

"Tobes." She started

"I told you never call me that. I hate it." I told her "I need to be alone." I hurried out the door of my apartment

I walked down the busy streets of the town and found myself in front of the house Jenna now owned. I saw someone in the window who looked very familiar, but I only saw her from the back. I went up and knocked on the door. "Momma I'll get it!" a heard a small voice

"Jared no!" I heard a voice that made my heart stop. It was too late to turn, the door was already open

** A/N: So…it happened. Spencer and Toby first meeting after 5 years. Hmmm? Review! :)**


	4. NoNever

**Spencer's POV**

"Jared go to your room." I told my son

"Spencer…" Toby gasped "You're…you're back."

"Jared I said go to your room."

"Jared Marshall get to your room right now." Jenna stood up walking towards the boy

"Yes momma." He sighed walking away from me.

"When did you get back?" he asked me

"Last week."

"Jenna you have a son?"

"Yes." She lied for me

"I need to go put Jared to bed. We will talk some other time." I told him

"Can't his mother do it?" he asked looking at Jenna

"Spencer and him have a bedtime routine from when I used to work nights. It's her turn to put him to bed." Jenna shot back at him

"I guess we will see each other soon Spencer." And toby walked away. I slammed the door and sunk to the floor. "What if he knows?"

"He didn't even get a good look, he couldn't know." Jenna helped me back up

**Saturday Morning At the Brew**

"Momma, can I have some hot cocoa please?" my son asked as Jenna and I thought about what I wanted to order

"Sure baby." Jenna sighed

"Thanks!" he smiled "Can I go sit down?"

"Sure." I told him "Stay close."

"Yes ma'am." He went over and sat by a blond lady reading a fashion magazine. "Is that Hanna?" I whispered

"No. Her names Shannon. I don't know who she is, but I've seen her here a few times."

Jared laughed I looked over to see him talking to this Shannon girl. "I should go…" Jenna cut me off

"She's not hurting him, he's fine." She assured me

"Oh my gosh…" the woman gasped "Who's child is this?"

I quickly turned around seeing her holding my son tightly around his wrist. "Don't touch him!" I shoved the woman away holding Jared closely in my arms "Shhhhh…mommas got you." I whispered to my crying son

"Oh my Gosh your Spencer. And Toby is his father." Shannon said

"I don't know anyone named Toby." I lied through my teeth

"Then why does he keep this in his kitchen." She pulled the last picture Toby and I had taken together out of her purse.

"He's an ex-boyfriend no big deal. Jenna take Jared home."

"No, no one leaves." She said "This is Toby's son. Admit it!"

"It's not though. He knows his father and Toby is not him." I told her noticing people beginning to gather. I picked Jared up and hurried out of the Brew Jenna close behind with the coffee and Cocoa. "I got you a double." We laughed

"Thanks, maybe a shot of something else in there?" I hinted

"You gave that up for your son. Remember?" Jenna sighed

"I know…" I pulled the necklace I kept tucked away out. It was my last AA chip. "It's hard here…"

"But you have to put Jared before the drinking…Spencer…"

"Jenna I know. I'm sorry…It's just scary." I whispered as I watched Jared hurry along to the house in front of him.

"Jared! Baby wait for momma." I called after him

He turned and smiled at me. The someone grabbed him from the bushes. "Momma!" I could still see him I ran to him jumping in the bushes taking hold of him as the person hurried off. "You okay Sweetie?" I asked him

"Are you okay?" Jenna helped us up

"Yeah." We hurried in the house

I bet I knew who tried to take my son. Shannon…I don't know why she cares so much but she does.

I took Jared into my bedroom and tucked him in bed with me. We laid down to take a nap.

**Toby's POV**

"Toby!" Shannon burst through the door

"Yes?" I looked up from my book

"Spencer…" she took a breath "She's back. And she has a son."

"Spencer is back, but she doesn't have a son, my sister Jenna does." I told her

"No. He calls Spencer momma and he looks just like you." She said

"I have a son?" the words rang in my mind at the possibility

"Wait…" I saw the hurt flash through her eyes "That means you lied to me. You…and her…but me?"

"Shannon…I'm sorry. I…" I started but didn't want to make any more excuses "I never loved you…that's why I didn't what to be with you. I don't love you, I love Spencer."

"How could you!? Let's get one thing straight." She put her face to mine "Spencer and her son are in danger, and it is your fault." She stormed out

I had to get to spencer. I hurried out and ran to the house I grew up in. I knocked on the door, Jenna answered. "Is it true?" I asked her

"What?"

"Is Jared Spencer and I's son?" I asked

"Yes." Spencer said walking out with a sleepy eyed boy in her arms. He was curled into her shoulder.

"Spencer…why would you keep that from me?" I asked her

"Toby…I was terrified. I didn't want to ruin your life, you were going to school and I just…wanted to save you from being a just out of high school parent."

"Spencer…I was ready to marry you…I had plans to build a house with you, for you…I love you more than…anything."

"I love you too." I saw tears rolling down her cheeks

"Momma. Don't cry." A small voice perked up

"Baby…I'm okay, go with Aunt Jenna and you can bake cookies." She told him and he ran off with Jenna "He's so much like you."

"How?"

"He builds with anything he can. Blocks, sand, branches. Anything that will hold together." She smiled "I have some pictures…if you want to see?"

"Yes! Please…" I said eager. She picked up a stack of books from the table

"Here are the first year pictures; his baby book is in my bedroom."

We looked through some of the pictures when I stopped at a pictures of the two of us I'd put in there. It was a picture of us on our anniversary…we were so happy then. I want to be that again.

"Can we ever be that again?" I asked her

"I hope so." She whispered

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "momma? Can I meet daddy now?" Jared came in carrying a small plate of cookies

"He knows?" I asked

"Yes." Spencer answered

Jared crawled up in my lap and smiled at me. I looked in his eyes; it was like looking into Spencer's. My looks, but Spencer's eyes, and clearly her heart. "Are you gonna leave again, daddy?" he asked breaking my heart in two

"No…never." I smiled

**A/N: So how was that you guys? Did you like it? **


	5. Black Out

**Hanna's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom trying to contain my excitement. Caleb would be home any minute, this news almost couldn't wait…but my one concern…telling the girls…

Both Aria and Alison have dealt with a miscarriage. "Hanna! I'm home!" he called from the entry way

"Caleb!" I ran to him, jumping in his arms

Caleb and I weren't…officially married. Yet. We were getting married on Saturday. What better way to celebrate?

"Hanna." He put me down

"Yeah?" I asked knowing something was wrong

"Wes called me, and Spencer is back." He told me

"What?" I gasped "After all these years she's back?"

"She has a son." He told me

"Oh my gosh…is Aria okay?"

"No, she went home and started bawling; apparently Spencer was cold and almost heartless."

"Oh, I need to go see her…We need to call the girls together." I told him

"You want to cancel that date we had tonight?"

"No…but I have to." I sighed. We walked into the kitchen of our home and he opened the fridge to grab a water. The scent of leftover pasta became overwhelming. I hurried to the bathroom and emptied my stomach.

Caleb pulled my short hair back. He then handed me a cup of water. "Are you okay Sweetie?" he asked

"I'm pregnant." I told him

"Really!?" he asked me

"Yes. I wanted to tell you tonight, but…" I sighed and got off the bathroom floor

"Han. It's great no matter what." He kissed me

"I love you so much Caleb." I hugged him

"I love you too." He kissed me "The girls are waiting at the brew."

"Thanks babe." I kissed him a final time before racing to the brew

"Hey guys." I said winded

"Hey…" Aria sniffled as Alison and Emily hugged her

"Hey, Aria. It's okay." I hugged her

"So…Spencer's back." I said once we all had our drinks and were sitting

"Yeah…she's living with…well Jenna Marshall." Aria told us

"Wait…seriously?" I asked

"Yes." Aria told me

The doorbell jingled and a little boy came running inside. I Looked at him and gasped…it was a mix of both Toby and Spencer…I should've known that's why she left. "Jared waits please." I heard our best friend say

She came into view Jenna at her side. "Spencer…" we got her attention

"Girls…" she looked at us

"Spencer…we heard you were back." I took the first step

"I figured you would…" she sighed

"Why?" Alison asked

"You must be Auntie Hanna!" The boy spoke to me noticing the conversation at play

"Auntie?" I looked to Spencer who was crying

"And Auntie Aria, and Auntie Alison…and you are Auntie Emily!" he clapped

"He knew me?" Aria asked

"Jenna told me…and I…I just wasn't ready…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby." She knelt to his level and he whispered in her ear "Yes."

"My name is Jared Toby Cava…Cavanaugh. I am 4 and 3/4." He hugged each of the girls

"Spencer…why didn't you just stay? You know everyone would've been here for you."

"Jenna…can you maybe take him and eat outside?" she asked

She nodded and she and Jared left the brew. "A…A told me to leave."

"What? So it was A…" I started

"And Toby did know why…"

"Wait you guys…too?" she asked

**Toby's POV**

I walked down from the loft to see the 5 of them together again. It was like old times. I walked past them seeing my step-sister and son outside the brew. "Hey buddy." I greeted my son.

"Daddy!" he jumped into my arms

"What's going on in there?" I asked my sister bouncing my son on my leg

"I don't know. Spence asked me to come out here and well entertain."

"Daddy?" Jared looked up at me

"Yeah kid?"

"Can we go to the park?" he looked at me with big eyes

"Jared you know you're not allowed to without your mom." Jenna said

"Why? I can take him, he'll be fine." I told her starting to get up

"Toby you can't, Spencer is his mother."

"And I'm his father." I told her

"Jenna, please don't fight." Spencer said exiting the brew

"Why can't I do things with him Spencer?" I asked angry "I am his father!"  
"But I am his mother and what I say goes. He has been with me since he was born…and you haven't been."

"And whose fault is that!" I screamed then hearing a cry erupt from below me

"Jared I…" I started but Spencer scooped him up and started to the house

I sighed and walked into the brew and back up to the loft. I was stupid to think she would just hand him over…of course she's protective of him; he's all she's had.

I had to earn her trust back…if only there was a way to turn back time. I began to walk up the stairs…I heard the usual creaks in the walls. It was worse than normal. I looked up to see a pipe falling. Before I could move it fell on top of me, pinning my body against the stairs. I felt the world spinning…everything was going black.

**Shorter chapter I know. But how was it? Next chapter will be interesting. Just wait. **


	6. Just A Dream? Sorry Guys!

**Emily's POV  
** I unlocked the door of the brew and was shocked my stepping straight into water… I looked over to the stairs to the loft. Toby moved from his apartment back to the loft after he broke up with Shannon. They shared his apartment and he wanted space.

I locked the door beside me and headed for the stairs. "Toby!" I yelled trudging through the water

"TOBY!" I screamed struggling to open the door. I eventually got it open and raced up the rest of the way. I immediately saw Toby laying in water, his head bloody and trapped on the stairs.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped. I grabbed for my cell phone then realized I left it at Alison's last night. I looked for the loft phone; I spotted in on the counter. "Please hurry I just found my friend he's trapped I don't know how long he's been here. Please hurry!" I told the emergency responders

"Toby please." I knew better than to touch him. I knelt beside him and talked to him. "Your son needs you. Spencer needs you. I need you Toby." I heard the crash of the doors downstairs

"Ma'am you need to leave." They told me. I hurried to my coffee shop…yeah I owned the brew now. If I couldn't swim I may as well do something else I loved

I grabbed the phone and dialed Spencer.

"Hello…" she groggily answered

"Spencer hurries Toby's being taken to the hospital." I told her frantic

"What!?" she was more alert. I heard her fumbling around.

"Jenna has the car. I can't get there." Tears in her voice I quickly said

"Be ready in 5. I'm on my way." I hurried out to the car racing to the Cavanaugh house picking up Spencer and Jared who was still sleeping.

"Does he?"

"No."

"Hop in."

**Spencer's POV  
** He was stable…but not awake yet. I sat by his bed holding his hand. "Talk to him. It helps knowing someone is there." A nurse said

I turned around to thank her and was surprised to see none other than Hanna. "Hanna?"

"Surprise. I'm a nurse." She laughed

"I never would've guessed that." I said looking back to my son's father

"He's a cop now." She said

"What?" I gasped

"He hated being afraid and powerless against A…he took a risk to find you Spence…he loves you."

"I know…I love him too…I've just…there's stuff you guys don't know about while I was away…its hard putting your heart out there when something bad has happened to you."

"You were raped…weren't you?" she asked

"Not here Hanna…" I wiped at the tears

"Spencer…we are still your friends, we are still here for you." She grabbed my hand

"I know…I trusted him…my son loved him…why did he have to…" I began to sob into Hanna's arms

"Shhhh…its okay Spencer…let it out."

"What's going on?" Aria and Emily entered the room

"We'll talk about it later girls." Hanna said as Alison also enters.

"Who's with Jared?" I suddenly realized we were all in here

"Oh, Jenna's here." Alison said

"I want mommy!" I heard my son cry only moment later

"Excuse me." I sighed knowing I had to tell him now

"Mommy! Why are we here?" he was crying "Last time you hurt!"

"What does he mean?" Jenna asked

Suddenly doctors and nurses rushed in Toby's room shooing everyone away. "Wait! What's going on?" I yelled but got no reply

**Are you ready for this? **

**Toby's POV**

Gasping I bolted upright in bed. "Hey. You're okay." I looked over to see Spencer

"What happened?" I asked

"The pipe gave out last night and Jared wanted to say goodnight to you…when I got no answer I got worried so I came over and let myself in. I talked to the paramedics and they came and checked you over, they said to take you to the doctors when you woke up, but everyone's been here to see you. Did you know Hanna's a nurse? I had to idea."

"You were raped when you were gone…" I mumbled

"How do you know that?"

"You told Hanna…you trusted him, Jared loved him…" I couldn't figure out what was going on

"Toby…Did you hear everything?"

"I don't know…I think I dreamt a whole ordeal and didn't even… I don't know Spence…all I know is waking up with you here is the best thing ever…I forgot how much it meant."

"I love you too Toby. Get some rest…" she smiled

"Will you…will you just lay here with me…only until I fall asleep?" I asked

"Um…okay." She crawled on the bed unsure

"Thank you." I whispered slipping away into a state of sleep

**A/N: I know that was probably confusing but basically the first part was all a dream. I really didn't like the story line of this chapter and I needed a way to change it…I am sooooo sorry for being gone for so long. My family is dealing with some stuff so if you read my other story's, they are not on hold, but I am going to try and finish one at a time so I can actually focus on ONE. Love you guys. Thanks for the patience. **

**Write you later. **


End file.
